A Tale Of Three Sisters
by AngelsPureHeart
Summary: What if Elsa and Anna had a younger sister? What if Anna had earth powers? What would happen and how will the story end? What happens when Anna run away with Elsa after their powers are revealed? What power does the younger sister have?
1. The birth of A Princess

I don't own Frozen or the characters.

This chapter is when Elizabeth(OC) is born and Elsa is four years old and Anna is three.

Enjoy the story!:)

* * *

><p><strong>The Tale of Three Sisters<strong>

**Chapter 1: The Birth of A Princess**

It was half past twelve when a scream sounded throughout the palace, causing the two young princesses to jump yet again.

"It's okay my dears."Said Gerda.

"But, Gerda, why is mum in pain?"Anna asked, her voice quivering as tears threatened to spill from her teal eyes. It was one of the few nights that the little princesses was allowed to stay up a later than normal, only because it was a special night. The night their new brother or sister was supposed to come into the world, even though they didn't know all the details, it didn't matter to them.

"Oh, don't worry your majesties, it's just for a short while. It will pass."Said Gerda, responded, getting down on the floor with the young princesses to sooth them. Gerda gave them a small smile as she reached over and picked up one of the discarded dolls Princess Anna had been playing with and handed it back to her.

"But…" Princess Anna started.

"It will be all right Anna and very soon we'll get to see our new brother or sister. Won't that be great?"Elsa asked trying to get Anna's mind off of the screams.

"Yeah and I bet he or she will love playing with us and our powers."Said Anna.

As the girls dawdled on and on about being big sisters, they had noticed that the screams had ceased at least twenty minutes ago, but no one had come to bring Elsa and Anna to their parents and they were beginning to worry that something had gone wrong. It was a small fear, but one none the less, and the options of all that could have gone wrong were beginning to play out in her mind.

A quiet knock on the door alerted her to the presence of another worker within the palace, and given Gerda a small shred of relief. Anna had heard the sound as well and looked up at Gerda in curiosity, who motioned for her to continue playing as she had to do some 'adult things'.

Anna scrunched her face up in dislike at that idea and refocused her attention to her dolls, continuing to set up a little tea party for her dolls and stuffed animals, while Elsa was reading a book about Arendelle's history.

Anna's attention was focused back on her toys and used her earth powers to decorate them, just then Gerda opened the door to see the royal adviser, Kai, standing at the door.

"Kai, is our mother alright?"Elsa asked worriedly, though was able to keep Anna from hearing the tone of her voice.

"Princess Elsa its alright, your mother is fine. The child on the other hand is a different matter." Kai responded, still keeping his unreadable mask in place. Gerda's worry began to bubble back up to the surface and the second sentence.

"What do you mean? You don't mean the child is-" Gerda couldn't finish her sentence out of fear and possible grief for the King and Queen.

"The child is alive and well. The king told me to let you know of this update and to keep Princess Elsa and Anna here until His Majesty comes to retrieve them himself."Said Kai and Elsa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Kai, I'll keep the princesses here until the King comes for her." Gerda replied evenly. Kai nodded, and proceeded back down the hallway to the Queens chambers. The princess seemed to notice the change in the emotions in the room and was staring at Gerda expectantly.

"It's nothing to worry about children. You mother should be just fine." She reassured the little girl, who smiled and went back to playing with her dolls. Shortly after Kai had left, the fast lights began to appear in the night sky, sending flashes of white sparkles throughout the room, causing Anna to stop what she was doing and run towards the window. She grasped the window sill and used it to hold herself up on her tip toes as much as she could to try and see all of the lights movements across the sky.

"Elsa, Elsa look! Shooting stars!" Anna giggled as she pointed to the window with on hand, staring in awe at the pretty white lights that decorated and sparkled in the night sky. Elsa smiled, knowing how her sister loved the lights and surprised to see shooting stars appearing in a time like this.

"Yes Anna, they are very pretty indeed." Elsa smiled at her as they continued looking at the lights together.

Ten minutes had passed before the King had opened the doors, coming to collect his daughters and take her to her mother, and hopefully the newborn baby sibling.

"Elsa,Anna." He called out soothingly, before smiling to Gerda and silently thanking her for watching over his daughters.

"Daddy!" Anna cried out in delight as she and Elsa rushed up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Hey there little ones. Are you two ready to meet your new sister?" He smiled as they looked up at their father's face, catching their large smile as well.

"Yes!"Elsa and Anna squealed, smiling wide with the news and bouncing up and down while still gripping his pant leg.

Their father opened the door and they saw their mother in bed.

"Mummy!"The two sisters Said and rushed to hug their mummy.

"Are you alright mum?"Asked Elsa.

"Don't worry Elsa, I'm fine."Said The queen.

Then they heard a baby's cry next to their parents bed, the two sisters turned around and saw a large cradle.

The two sisters looked inside the cradle and saw a little baby with long dark brown hair, dark blues eyes and she wore a little purple dress.

"Girls meet your new sister."Said their father.

"She's so cute!What's her name?"Asked Anna.

"Elizabeth."Said their mother.

"Hello Elizabeth, we'll call you lizzy as your short name."Said Elsa and the baby giggled happily.

Elsa smiled at her new born sister, then she had a strange feeling about her.

"Mum?"Asked Elsa.

"Me and your father since it too Elsa, theres something special about Elizabeth..."Said The queen.


	2. Best Buddies

Here's the next chapter enjoy!

P.S. Elizabeth is two years old in this chapter, Elsa is six and Anna is five.

* * *

><p><strong>A Tale Of Three Sisters<strong>

**Chapter 2: Best Buddies**

It was 8:00am in the morning and laughter was heard through the hallways. Elizabeth was playing hide and seek with her big sisters and it was her turn to hide. The two year old princess quickly hid under Elsa's bed and quietly didn't make a sound.

"I wonder where Lizzy is hiding."Said Elsa with a smirk.

"Yeah looks like she's not here..."Said Anna and Elizabeth giggled quietly.

"Found you!"Said Anna looking under the bed.

Elizabeth shrieked in laughter, she tried to get away, but her sisters caught her and started tickling her.

"Elsa!Anna!Can we play dress up now?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes wide with hope.

Elsa smiled, and Anna opened her mouth to agree when their mother walked through the doors, relieved that she found the three of them.

"Elsa,Anna there you are. Come, it's time for your afternoon lessons."She stated calmly. Anna didn't miss the heartbreaking look in her little sisters eyes, but she also didn't miss the semi-urgent look their mother gave their either. Taking a deep breath, they looked down at their sister.

"Look Lizzy, Mother's here."Elsa started encouragingly, motioning to their mother standing in the doorway.

"Mummy!" Elizabeth screamed, letting go of Elsa's hand and running towards the Queen, wrapping her small arms around her legs when she reached her.

"Hello Lizzy. How was your day today?"She asked, prying her arms off of her legs and bending down to meet Elizabeth's eye level.

"The best!Elsa, Anna and me did so much! They said we can play dress up!" Elizabeth squealed, her rambling trailing off as she continued to talk about how her and Anna were going to play with their dolls later.

"Is that so? Well, it sounds like you had fun." The Queen chuckled."Why don't we go lay down for a quick nap? That way you won't be sleepy when Elsa and Anna comes to play with you later."

"Okay."Elizabeth agreed, trying and failing to hold back a yawn.

"Thats my girl," She nodded, picking up the little girl and looked over at her other daughters, "Elsa and Anna, we should head over to your lessons now. You don't want to be late."

"We know, we know. We're going now."Elsa replied, trudging down the hallway with their mum to their lessons.

* * *

><p>Afterwards...<p>

"I glad our lessons are finally over!I was getting so bored and I nearly fall asleep!"Said Anna rubbing her eyes as she and Elsa went back to their room.

"I know Anna, but father said having lessons will give us good knowledge and learn how to good rulers in future."Said Elsa as she put her class book away.

Anna nodded and then noticied there was an extra bed in their room.

"What's an extra bed doing here?"Asked Anna.

"Not sure."Said Elsa.

"Welcome home roomies!"Said Elizabeth popping out from the extra bed.

"Lizzy, I thought you were still sleeping."Said Anna.

"I know, I asked Mama and Papa, If I can roomate with you two and they said Yes!"Said Elizabeth shrieking in excitement.

"Great! That means we can read to you bed time stories before you sleep."Said Elsa.

"And play dolls too!"Added Anna.

"I love you, guys!"Said Elizabeth and hugged her big sisters.

"And we love you too, Lizzy."Said Elsa and Anna as they continued hugging her.


	3. Music Lessons

**A Tale Of Three Sisters**

**Chapter 3: Music Lessons**

The next morning...

"Elsa wake up!"Said Elizabeth as she jumped on Elsa's bed, shaking her to wake up.

"Morning Lizzy..."Yawned Elsa as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hurry Elsa! We have to eat breakfast and then practice for our music lessons!"Said Elizabeth.

"Okay I'm coming."Said Elsa as she put on her slippers.

Once the two sisters went down stairs, they were surprised to see Anna already having breakfast.

"Anna how come your up so early?"Asked Elizabeth.

"Oh hi guys, after breakfast I have maths test to do, so I'll be quite busy today."Said Anna before she ate last piece of her chocolate chip pancake.

"Oh Ok."Said Elizabeth with a sad sigh.

"Don't worry Lizzy, I play with you and Elsa later."Said Anna and gave her little sister a kiss on the cheek.

Then the door opened and their mother came in.

"Anna, time for your lessons."Said The Queen.

"Coming!"Said Anna as she followed her mother.

"So what do we do now?"Asked Elizabeth.

"How about we do a little singing lesson before breakfast?"Asked Elsa.

Elizabeth eyes sparkled. "Yes please!"

"Ok then."Said Elsa and smiled as she and her sister began to sing.

**Elsa and Elizabeth**:_1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
>You and me together, knees together, freeze together<br>Up or down together, princess crown together  
>Always be together, you and me<em>

_1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together_  
><em>You and me together, knees together, freeze together<em>  
><em>Up or down together, princess crown together<em>  
><em>Always be together, you and me<em>

**Elsa**: _They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
>They say she always knows her place<br>They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes  
>They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose<br>They say she's calm, they say she's kind__  
>They say she never speaks her mind or freezes nanny's big behind!<em>

**Both**: _But you and me, we, we know better_

**Nanny**: You girls are in so much trouble! Wait until I tell your father...

Then Elsa started doing magic with her hands.

**Elizabeth**_: How come you can do that and I can't?_

**Elsa**_: I don't know, I wish you could though..._

**Elizabeth**: _They say a princess is super duper sweet_

**Elsa**: _She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat_

**Both**: _And you never see her eat_

**Elizabeth**: _They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee_

**Elsa**: _They say a princess wouldn't freeze her tutor's tea_

**Elsa**: _They say she's poised_

**Elizabeth**: _They say she's fair_

**Both**:_ **'**She never mentions_ UNDERWEAR!

**Elizabeth**: _Or longs to see the world out there_

**Both**: _But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
>For the distant someday when we're grown<em>

**Elsa**: _When I'm queen_

**Elizabeth**: _And I'm your right hand_

**Elsa**: _You'll get to travel_

**Both**: _Throughout the land_

**Elizabeth**:_ I'll tell them of my sisters and the magic things they can do_

**Elsa**: _We'll take care of our people and they will love_

**Both**: _Me and you  
>No one can tell us what a princess should be<br>As long as we're together, you and me..._

The two sisters fell off the floor and started laughing.


End file.
